Ground Zero
by Camayane
Summary: They had changed so much since they first landed on the ground. From villains to heroes, from weak to strong, from enemies to friends. Maybe it was time for a new beginning. Maybe it was time for them to become something more. Bellarke. Post-2x05.
1. We need to talk about Finn

Just something that I can't get out of my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ground Zero<strong>

**Chapter 1 - We need to talk about Finn**

* * *

><p>They went back to Camp Jaha in complete and utter silence. The mood was heavy. Clarke was walking ahead with Octavia and hadn't said a word since discovering Finn's carnage. His sister, on the other hand, had started attacking the boy, both physically and verbally. And for once, Bellamy had half the heart to let her because he'd been tempted to do it himself. But now was not the time and place. Once they were safe, there would be time to talk. He'd restrained Octavia and borne the look of disappointment in his sister's eyes as he did so. But she'd grown a bit since the beginning, she'd seen too much not to, so she'd shut up. That had to be a first. In other circumstances, he would've felt almost triumphant.<p>

Bellamy surveyed Finn out of the corner of his eye. The once called Spacewalker was still looking at the Princess, his expression one of deep adoration. "I found you," he'd said with crazy eyes, when in truth they'd been the ones who found him. That had chilled Bellamy to the bone. How far had Finn fallen into madness, he mused, and what should they do about it?

Even Murphy gave the boy uneasy looks, his finger not leaving the trigger of his rifle. Just in case. If Murphy was the saner one out of the two, things were worse than he'd thought.

Clarke's expression was inscrutable. He'd seen it happen before when something terrible occurred. She would completely shut down, not letting anyone in and keeping her thoughts to herself. Exactly like when she'd lost Wells and Charlotte, or when she'd watched the ship crash thinking her mother was on it. They were alike in that aspect, they didn't like to share their pain.

But even if he didn't know what was on her mind, he could guess whom it was about. That had to be hard on her. He couldn't really imagine what she was going through right now.

Ever since he could remember, Bellamy had only cared for his own safety and, later, that of his sister. Everything he'd done had been for this purpose only. Yes, sometimes he would feel shame and guilt because he manipulated, used and sometimes killed people. But in the end, he thought it was all worth it if it'd keep Octavia and himself safe and sound. Regret he could live with, loosing his little sister he couldn't.

That was until he met Clarke. At first she'd just been an annoying pain in the ass, negating his every words, sapping his authority with the group. To him she was just some stuck-up rich kid who thought she knew everything about everything and could order them around because she was from the upper class. He'd thought of getting rid of her, that time she'd fallen into the pit, but there were too many people watching and the moment had passed. He was glad he hadn't done it though. Because now, he couldn't imagine doing any of this without her.

She was the good to his bad, the light to his darkness. She challenged him, and most importantly she kept him grounded. Partly because of her, he'd begun to take his role as a leader seriously, and not just as a means to an end, _his_ end. If only because he hadn't wanted to relinquish his control over the 100. Except now, they both had it. People listened to them, to her because she was the voice of reason and to him because he was fairly good with rousing speeches.

Sometimes it still seemed weird that she'd gone from enemy to reluctant co-leader to – dare he say it... – tentative friend in such a short time. Their perilous situation of course had played a large part in this awkward transition. He needed her and she needed him. This was simple fact.

But that was okay. He'd come to accept that he cared whether she lived or died. He'd lost some people before yes, and he acknowledged his own responsibility for their deaths, but he hadn't really mourned them because he hadn't really known them. Except for a few of them that he'd come to respect, like Atom or Miller, or others that he'd needed, like Raven or Monty, he'd only seen nameless faces that he could use as soldiers or workers. Clarke, though, he'd come to know better than himself, even if she still surprised him. Like when she'd hugged him before.

He pondered on that, how much things had changed since they landed on Earth, how much _they'd _changed.

How the roles had been reversed. Once it would've been Finn telling him to spare the grounder or Finn preaching for peace, now he was the one watching the other do reckless things, dangerous things. It was like watching a ghost from the past and he didn't like it. Because he'd always despised that part of him.

Would they ever go back to what they were? For a moment, they'd been almost happy here, building their own camp and figuring out how to survive.

But the time to be carefree and happy had passed. He wasn't sure it'd ever come back again.

Strangely, that made him a bit sad.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the end of the day. Once again, when they passed the doors the guards automatically took their guns from their hands. This shit was getting old. He'd have to take care of it somehow, make them trust the 100, even though there were only a few of them actually in the camp. He was tired of being treated like some stupid teenager instead of the leader he really was.<p>

Clarke ignored everyone and stormed ahead, not looking back. Finn started to follow and called for her but she cut him with a simple, "Leave me alone, Finn."

Her voice wasn't even angry, Bellamy thought, it was tired. That seemed to shock Finn into silence as well because he stopped walking. Alone, looking at Clarke's back, he looked completely lost. Bellamy pitied him. Somewhat.

Then he followed the blond girl with as much discretion as his tall body could allow. He avoided people and questions as best he could. Luckily Abby was nowhere to be seen. He hoped she was busy because they would be sure to get a scolding for leaving the camp and disobeying her. He didn't dislike the woman. She seemed to be one tough lady and she wasn't unkind per say. But like everyone else from the Ark, she thought they were kids, not grown-ups.

That irked him. They'd been through hell and back, no way any of them were still kids anymore.

But again, priorities. He'd deal with that later as well. Right now they needed their strength back, and for that they needed their people. And for that, he needed Clarke.

She went inside the building and then inside an empty room. He entered after her and saw that she had her head down. Was she crying?

"When I said 'leave me alone', I meant you as well, Bellamy," she said. It didn't sound like she was crying, more like she was back to her bossy self. How had she known it was him? He'd thought he was being subtle.

"I know. And if I could, I'd give you some privacy to deal with all this shit. But you know it can't wait, Clarke. You' seen him in action. We can't leave him to go around camp like nothing happened."

Clarke let out a very long sigh, and then turned around to look back at him. Her blue eyes were dry, but there were hollow. He was surprised to find that the sight of them displeased him greatly.

"So what do you suggest? That we banish him like Murphy? It's Finn, Bellamy! Peacemaker, I-hate-guns, Grounders-are-our-friends, Finn. I can't believe that he's changed that much in so little time. I just can't."

"No, you don't want to, there's a difference."

She fell silent, reproach clear in her eyes. Yes, Bellamy realized he was being harsh, but he wouldn't speak to her like that if he'd thought she couldn't handle it. And he was never one to sugarcoat things.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't want to believe that the only boy I ever slept with is now a cold-blooded murderer. Sue me."

Too much information. It was clear that Clarke and Finn had had some kind of a relationship before Raven came into the picture, but he didn't really need her to spell it out.

"I'm not saying that to hurt you, Clarke," he continued in a more gentle tone, "It's just that I need you to think with your head here, not with your heart. And the only way to do that is to confront your own feelings."

Her face relaxed a bit, though her body was still very tense.

"I don't even know what I'm feeling right now," she confessed.

"Do you love him?" Bellamy asked abruptly. He wasn't very comfortable discussing Clarke's feelings about Finn, but it was necessary nonetheless.

She didn't respond for a while, gathering her thoughts, or her strength maybe. Clearly the subject made her as uncomfortable as him. But she understood the stakes. It wasn't about her, or even about Bellamy. It was about her capacity to make rational decisions concerning Finn's situation.

Then finally, "I'm not sure I ever did. I mean yes, he made me feel things I'd never experienced before, he made me careless and he made me lose control. But he also betrayed me and broke my heart. So I guess I still have feelings for him on some level, but they're not feelings of love if that's what you're asking."

That assuaged him somewhat, "I won't say that's good, but that's not bad either. It means we can discuss this clear-headed. That's enough for me."

She sighed again. It looked like she hadn't slept in a week, with the dark circles beneath her eyes. And her wounds didn't make it any better.

"I've thought and thought about it on the way back. And I can see only one solution to this: confinement."

"Yes, but for how long? We can't do it like it was on the Ark, Clarke. You do one mistake and you go to prison for the rest of your life. That's not our way, we already decided on that."

"I agree, but we can't let him get away with it either. I mean, he slaughtered these people, women, kids, innocent people," her voice broke a little, "Who knows what he's capable of doing next?"

"Then we lock him up for a time, give him time to think on what he's done. Maybe some kind of rehabilitation?" Bellamy suggested.

"And what? Give him a shrink? We don't have one of those down here."

"Maybe not a shrink. But someone who can talk to him, make him see the errors of his ways."

"I don't think I can do it," Clarke said with a definitive voice, "Can you?"

"Clearly he's obsessed with you so it would defeat the purpose I think. And I'm definitely not the right person for the job. Your mother maybe? She's a doctor."

"Of the body yes, not the mind. But you're right, if anyone can talk some sense into him, it would be her."

"So it's settled then. Prison and therapy. And then we go from there."

"Yeah," Clarke said hesitantly, "We go from there."

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? I know there was lots of inner thoughts in this chapter, and not a lot of action, but I wanted to take a peak into Bellamy's mind for a bit. Next'll be Clarke's ;)<p>

Camayane.


	2. Every action has consequences

Just a warning before you read on. I don't intend on following the show's storyline, because (and I mean no offense to other writers who do) I find it a bit redundant and slightly boring. So please bear with me. I may sometimes borrow some of their plot-lines, but mostly it's just me and my imagination following "Human Trials".

* * *

><p><strong>Ground Zero<strong>

**Chapter 2 - Every action has consequences**

* * *

><p>Clarke Griffin was getting tired of talking.<p>

She'd talked to her mother about leaving the camp against her explicit orders. Well, more like fought over. She'd tried and tried to make Abby see the difference between who she had been back on the Ark and who she had been forced to become here, that she didn't need protection anymore and could handle herself fine, thank you very much. But Clarke had inherited her stubbornness from her mother so the dialogue was a bit of a dead-end.

They'd talked about Finn too. Though Clarke still refused to visit him, Abby had told her that they'd started their first "session" the night before and that it'd gone well enough. Her mother had been reluctant at first about their plan but had agreed, after a vote with the council, that this was indeed the best course of action. She'd just have to make time for him between being the Chancellor and the only doctor in the camp.

Clarke had talked to Raven as well. To say the dark-haired girl had taken the news badly was an understatement. She'd rebelled against the idea that Finn had went mad, trying to justify his actions and saying that he must have had some reason for what he did. He wasn't her favorite person right now, that much was true, but Finn and Raven had each other backs no matter what. But even the headstrong mechanic had to accept the council's decision.

And then there was talking inside her own head.

Clarke had tried sorting out her feelings concerning Finn, after Bellamy had finally left her alone the previous day. She hadn't had any time to reflect on them because they were far more immediate concerns than a budding romance.

She couldn't deny that she'd been attracted to him from the start. Because he was her complete opposite, he didn't think about anything, he just did what he felt like doing in the moment. While she, on the other hand, had to ponder the pros and the cons, had to think and rethink her actions. Because as a training medic she knew. Every action has consequences. Cut the wrong nerve and the patient would never walk again. Hesitate one second too late and the patient would die.

Being foolhardy and impulsive went against everything she'd ever learned. Finn had taught her that. Being reckless, not caring about consequences. But consequences had come crashing down in a metal pod carrying one very angry girlfriend named Raven.

She couldn't forgive him for that. For making her feel this way and then taking it away the next day. That was too painful to deal with – give her Grounders and Mountain Men any day. So she'd buried these feelings deep inside. She wasn't even sure she'd had them to begin with really. As she'd told Raven when she'd asked, she'd barely even known him for a few days. Sure, it'd been a few great days full of romantic bunkers and wishes upon a shooting star, but what were they compared to years of relationship? She couldn't compete with that.

Even though the two of them had broken up - she supposed she had her role to play in that – Clarke couldn't go back to the way things were. The magic had faded. When Finn had expressed his wish to rekindle their little flame, she'd almost scoffed at his disrespectful request. What did he expect? For her to come crawling back? She was too proud for that.

And now this... He was going crazy. Because of her. Because he _loved _her. That terrified her.

She didn't even know who he was anymore. Gone was the Spacewalker, in his place came the Madman. The ground had changed them all right. For some the change had been beneficial, they'd become tough, "grounders" as Bellamy once said. But Finn was not tough, murdering innocents was not being strong, it was almost as bad as being a Reaper.

The disgusting part was, she couldn't help but feel some responsibility for these people's deaths. He'd done it because of her. In a way, he'd made her complicit to his crimes.

But thinking about it didn't achieve anything except make her feel worst about herself than she already did.

So she chose not to.

It'd been a day since they'd returned to Camp Jaha. Octavia was anxious to go back and save Lincoln but Bellamy had convinced her that they needed the rest. He was getting better at making her see reason. Maybe that was because he actually listened to her now instead of just ordering her around.

They had decided to leave for Mount Weather in the early afternoon, with or without Abby's approval, so they'd arrive the next morning. It left Clarke with six hours to do something, anything really, to get Finn out of her mind. She had an idea but wasn't really sure how to carry it out. Plus she needed Bellamy to agree.

That was the reason she was currently on her way to his sleeping area. Unlike the majority of the Ark population or herself – the perks of being the acting Chancellor's daughter –, Bellamy didn't have an actual room in the station. Like on their former camp, his tent was made out of salvaged materials from the wreckage and was located in the back of the site.

As she arrived, she caught sight of a girl coming out of the makeshift tent. A pretty brown-haired girl that she recognized as Mel, the only survivor of Factory Station. The girl nodded shortly to Clarke as their path crossed, a look of slight hostility on her face. What was her problem?

Since there was no door, the blond didn't bother with knocking and just lifted the plastic. Maybe she should have at least announced her arrival because she was greeted with the vision of Bellamy's bare torso. She'd seen it before of course, but was a bit flustered nonetheless. She focused very hard on his face and said, "Sorry to barge in unannounced. I didn't know you had company."

She was referring to Mel because she didn't doubt the correlation between the girl's exit and Bellamy's state of undress.

He had seen her enter but didn't seem to be fazed by the situation. Picking up a shirt, he simply smirked, "If you wanted to see me shirtless, all you had to do was ask."

Clarke snorted, "Yeah right, because I don't see enough shirtless men in my line of work."

Bellamy faked being shocked while putting his black shirt on. "You mean, as a prostitute?"

"Very funny," she deadpanned, rolling her eyes. He was apparently in a bright mood to joke around like that.

"So if you're not here to drool over my marvelous body, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure, Princess?"

There was the hard part. Convincing him. She braced herself. "I need a favor," she confessed.

He appeared both nervous and curious at the same time. "What kind?" Her serious tone must have put him on edge.

"The kind that could get us both into trouble."

Bellamy's brown eyes lit up at her words. "My favorite kind. Tell me it'll piss off your mom and I'm in."

She laughed, a deep throaty laugh. "Definitely."

His gaze turned intense. Then again, this was Bellamy. He was always intense. "Consider me sold. Now what is the nature of this mysterious favor exactly?"

"I need to get out of the camp, go hunting or something like that. Clear my mind a bit, you know." She didn't elaborate but knew she didn't need to. She added, "Before we go back to our rescuing mission."

His lips turned downwards. "Yeah, I kinda understand needing a distraction."

That was probably what Mel had been, a distraction. The thought came unbidden.

"I understand that you can't go on your own for safety issues. But why me? We're not exactly best mates." It was almost a question, she noticed. So maybe he wasn't sure exactly on what ground their relationship stood.

"I respect you, Bellamy, and I trust you. That's more than I can say for a lot of people." She was a bit apprehensive saying this to him. They weren't exactly known for oversharing, except that one time when they'd eaten hallucinogenic nuts and that spoke for itself about their tendency to avoid touchy-feely conversations. "Plus, all the others were busy," she joked. Which wasn't true and they both knew it.

He grinned boyishly, his dimples showing, "Way to make a guy feel special, Clarke. But okay, I'll be a good sport and ignore the fact that I'm only your last resort. I wanted to check out the territory around the camp anyway. See if we can set up some traps and the sorts."

The blond smiled genuinely, "Is there anything you don't see in battle terms?"

"Yeah, fucking," he replied immediately, if crudely. She had a feeling he was testing her. Though she didn't know what for.

"Gross," she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "On that very distinguished note, shall we get going?"

"After you, Princess," Bellamy smirked again.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, leaving the camp was not that difficult when your name was Bellamy and you'd already bribed the gate sentinels with offerings of moonshine during their night shifts. They even gave them a rifle in case there were Grounders lurking around.<p>

"You're full of resources," Clarke commented while they were walking towards the forest.

Bellamy turned halfway in her direction; he was leading their little party of two and was the one carrying the rifle. "I had to find a way around their stupid rules. Alcohol is men's most efficient weapon if you ask me. Beats diplomacy anytime."

"I wouldn't have thought about it, but maybe that's because I'm a girl."

"I seem to remember a time when you enjoyed your liquor as well, Princess."

His tone was light. She smiled in response.

"I was being irresponsible."

"Again with the responsibilities. Keep adding some and the time will soon come when you'll crumble under them."

"That's precisely why I'm here with you, isn't it? To avoid them."

"And here I thought you were here for the good company."

"That too," she said with good humor. She wasn't even lying. She'd come to enjoy spending time with Bellamy. Apart from their disastrous introduction when they pretty much disagreed on everything, it seemed that the former Janitor and the former Princess – though he still insisted on using that nickname mostly to annoy her – were now on the same page. Hanging out with him was easy, Clarke had noticed. They understood each other because they were similar in many ways, and their companionship was one born out of respect and hardships. She appreciated that he regarded her as an equal. Not as a fuck-buddy or a would-be girlfriend, as a leader or as a rival, or even just as a medic. To him, she was just Clarke.

She couldn't express how much that meant to her at this very moment.

The forest was thick with trees. They couldn't see much ahead and certainly she didn't spot any animals. The raising wind lifted the dead leaves around her feet. She tried concentrating on not making any noise, like Anya. The Grounders had a way of moving silently with deadly grace, like predators. She felt like a complete fool imitating them but maybe she only needed the practice.

She inspected Bellamy from behind and was vexed to see that he wasn't making any sound, even though he was much taller and much heavier than her. He was turning his head left and right, his eyes keenly aware of their surroundings.

Suddenly his body tensed.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at the trees but not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"We're being followed," he stated.

* * *

><p>Finally, some action! Hope you enjoyed the Bellarke's interaction ;)<p> 


	3. Mistakes were made

I know this is a shorter chapter, but a lot happens in it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ground Zero <strong>

**Chapter 3 - Mistakes were made**

* * *

><p>"We're being followed," Bellamy said.<p>

His ominous words hung in the air. Clarke kept silent and observed their surroundings, her eyes alert. He was glad that she hadn't tried to refute his statement. It wasn't that he'd seen someone following them precisely. It was more of a gut feeling. He'd been enough times in the woods by now to sense when something was amiss. There was a sudden quiet, birds would stop chirping and the forest would still itself, as if in waiting.

Then he saw it, the dark edge of an arrow among the bushes. Instinctively he seized Clarke's forearm and shouted, "Run!"

His hand stayed on her as they both sprinted through the trees. The other held the rifle. Maybe he should have used it, but they had no inkling of their enemy's numbers or intentions. Plus he didn't want to repeat Finn's mistake. After several minutes of running, he heard Clarke start to breathe heavily but she didn't slow down, pushing herself. They heard footsteps behind them but only saw glimpses of shadows, until everything was silent again.

Bellamy finally stopped, and Clarke with him. "You think we've lost them?" she asked warily.

"I doubt that. Maybe they were just scouts." He was still searching for signs of the Grounders, his face hard and focused.

"Isn't it strange that —"

"Look out!" He shouted. At the same time and without a second thought, he pushed Clarke behind him and placed himself on the path of the incoming arrow. The moment he felt the pointy end pierce his right shoulder, and the agonizing pain that closely followed, he berated himself for being a stupid fool. Then he couldn't prevent the grunt that came out of his mouth. He could already feel the burning sensation of poison entering his blood as he fell to the ground, dropping the rifle and closing his hand around the wooden shaft, still embedded in his skin.

At first disoriented by the situation – it'd only happened in a few seconds –, Clarke instantly knelt beside him and yelled, "Bellamy!" It was odd, he thought, her being so concerned about him. He only ever saw that look on her face when she was worried about everyone else. Like the professional she was, she was already checking his injury. "This is serious, Bellamy, it barely missed your heart. We need to get out of here so I can have a better look, come on."

She was in full medic mode when she should have been looking out for Grounders. "It's too late, I can already feel the poison seeping in and since Lincoln's gone we don't have any antidote left. You need to go, Clarke. Warn the others."

"No way I'm leaving you to die. Not again."

Bellamy took her hand and looked her in the eyes, feeling both frustrated and a bit glad that she didn't want to leave him behind. "Clarke, listen to me. We don't know what they're after. It could only be retaliation for Finn's actions or just plain war. But the most important thing right now is that one of us survives to tell our people. So I'm not asking, I'm telling you, GO!" The last word was a bark.

But she held on to him, picking up the rifle then trying to get him up, half dragging him. "I don't care about the antidote or lack thereof. We'll find a solution, we always do. We're going back together or we're not going back at all."

Was there ever someone as stubborn as this fair-headed princess?

But as they both got up to start running again, they were suddenly surrounded by twenty or so Grounders with armed bows pointing right at them. One large man with braided dark blond hair and tribal tattoos on his cheeks took a step forward and chuckled darkly, "Looks like it's our lucky day, guys. We've just caught the King and Queen of the Sky people."

Then he pulled the arrow out of Bellamy's shoulder.

* * *

><p>They had been thrown in some obscure room with three concrete walls and a simple door with metal bars. They weren't even tied up, as if they didn't pose any threats. But Clarke had escaped from more than one prison. This was their first mistake.<p>

Before she could plan their breakout however, she had a more urgent issue to deal with. Bellamy. He was currently lying on his side, barely moving. Getting to the Grounders' encampment had been tough on him. Clarke had tried supporting him along the way, putting a hand on his shoulder to try and stop the bleeding. But his weight was too much for her and they'd both stumbled a few times. Fortunately, these men seemed to want them alive. For now.

She rolled Bellamy on his back and tore his shirt to examine the entry wound. It had stopped bleeding so that was good, but the little veins around it had started to turn blue so that was bad. She felt his forehead. His skin was feverish. Without any equipment or antidote, she had very limited resources. Feeling helpless, she used some of the water the Grounders had left in the cell to clean the injury. Then used the rest of Bellamy's shirt to bandage his shoulder.

Sitting next to him, her head between her legs, her mind went overload. All she needed was the antidote. If, as she believed, they didn't intend to kill them, why hadn't they given him the antidote already? What was the point? They had much more value as living hostages. She'd pleaded with the guards to give it to her, but they'd just ignored her.

What could she do? What the hell could she do to save him?

She heard Bellamy groan next to her and immediately went to his side. His eyes were opened but glazed, as if in a dream. "Bellamy," she called. "Bellamy, can you hear me?"

He turned his head in her direction. "Clarke, is that you?" He whispered, "I can't see anything." His voice cracked.

Generally, Clarke wasn't one to use curses. But right now all she could think of was "fuck". Not knowing what else to do, she positioned herself so that his head was on her lap. Gently, she stroked his dark hair. It was coarse and dirty, but she didn't care. "Shh, it's okay," she soothed. "It's going to be okay."

Bellamy shuddered while her fingers rubbed his head. "It's what you said to Atom before —" He left the rest unsaid. Not able to contain her fear anymore, Clarke felt the tears rolling down her cheeks and dropping on his own.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so sorry." She was a failure.

Bellamy lifted his left arm and wiped her cheek delicately. "Don't worry, Princess. You did everything you could."

That gesture seemed to sap all his strength and he quickly fell unconscious again. Clarke let her tears flow, feeling the grip of despair and loss taking a hold over her. Usually, she managed to remain stoic in these kinds of situations. But this was Bellamy... She couldn't lose him. Then, the pain turned into something else. Anger. A rage that she felt deep in her every bone. Her eyes rose to the door.

The Grounders had hurt one of her most precious friends. That was their second mistake.

* * *

><p>So... there was some action, right ;) ? I hope I did all right with the action scenes, it's much more difficult for me since English isn't my first language...<p>

See you soon!


	4. Good Days and Bad Days

Hello everyone and thanks so much for the reviews! I tried a change of perspective on this chapter, I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Ground Zero<strong>

**Chapter 4 - Good Days and Bad Days**

* * *

><p>Roose was having a good day. He had been on a simple reconnaissance mission, sniffing around their enemy's camp, when he'd seen the two teenagers march alone into the forest. They all had heard the rumors about the Sky people's leaders: one blond female and one tall dark-haired man. Sure, it could have been anyone else, but there was a way those in a position of power walked, a confidence that couldn't be mistaken. So he'd trusted his instinct and had ordered his men to follow them.<p>

The bounty for Sky people was already high, he couldn't imagine the price on their leaders' heads. Well, now he could. Thanks to his brilliant plan, their Commander had appointed him as a Unit Leader. With this new position, he could build his very own village in the Woods clan territory. Maybe by that nice meadow, near the border of the Water Clans. It was a beautiful place to start a new life, and it was far enough from the Mountain Men and the Reapers' lands to be safe.

It was a reward in itself to watch the pleased smile appear on his Commander's face when he'd announced the good news. He hoped that also meant she would see more keenly to his wish to be her mate. Of course, Lexa chose her sex partners as she wished, but at least she would actually _see _him now. Though he had always considered himself to be fairly good-looking and had already twenty kills marked on his back, the Commander barely gave him the time of a day. He couldn't fathom why exactly.

A Unit Leader! This went beyond his wildest dreams. He had ambition, sure, but you didn't become a Unit Leader without some great merit. Especially when you were a man, then it was twice as hard.

So yes, Roose was having a pretty lucky day indeed.

After drinking and feasting with his men to celebrate his rise, he went back to the Sky people's holding cells to check on them and give them some food to share. It wasn't really his job but he felt some kind of responsibility towards them since he'd been the one to bring them in. Plus, they were kind of his lucky charm.

Mac and Linus were guarding the door and he saluted them as he passed their way. "I just want to make sure they're not dead yet," he said in their own language, half joking.

Linus, who wasn't much of a talker, opened the door with his key without a single word. It was possible that Mac smiled but Roose wasn't sure because of the skull mask hiding his face.

The boy and the girl were both lying in the dirt, him on his back with his eyes closed and her on her belly, nuzzled against him. He hadn't had the impression that they were mates judging by their interaction in the woods but what did he know? The poison should have made the boy weak enough by now so that he wasn't much of a threat. Lexa still hadn't decided yet if she wanted to let him die or not. She believed the girl was more important.

A bit curious, Roose put the food on the ground and approached the two forms silently. It was unlikely that they were already dead, but the Sky people were weak so then again, maybe they were.

He laid his hand on the blonde's shoulder to roll her over but hadn't counted on her jumping on him like a crouching blacktiger. Before he could blink, she'd grabbed his belt knife and held it at his throat, her eyes fierce.

Damnation, Roose thought, the alcohol had made him sloppy because he hadn't seen that one coming, even though it was a classic move. Pretend to be dead and attack. He'd thought them weaklings and cowards. He'd been made a fool by a bloody Sky people.

While maintaining the knife on his throat, the girl made him get up and circled around him. He was taller than she was but she clearly knew how to use a knife because it kept pressing on his tender skin, not giving him an inch to manoeuvre. "Nice and easy," she said. There was nothing nice and easy about this situation, Roose wanted to tell her. He'd only just got his new title!

"Call your leader or I kill this man," she shouted at the guards. Linus leaned inside to see what had happened, his face impassible, then nodded to Mac who dashed to get their Commander. Roose was very aware of Linus's expression that clearly said how much of an idiot he thought Roose was.

He'd never really liked Linus.

Several minutes passed in silence as they all waited for Lexa to arrive. Which she eventually did, with Gustus, Mac and Linus behind her. Looking mighty pissed though you had to watch for the signs to actually notice. Roose was more afraid of what she'd do to him than the blond Sky people currently threatening his life.

His Commander had all the grace and beauty of a goddess, but the cruelty and the ruthlessness of one as well. She was wearing her full battle gear, her face painted black under the eyes and the gold insignia between her eyebrows.

"Are you the leader?" The girl asked from behind him. She didn't seem impressed, though she should be. Roose pitied her imprudence. Many had been fooled by Lexa's appearance.

Lexa regarded the Sky people then Roose then again the girl, her eyes taking in the scene and not saying anything. That was even worse. He'd have preferred that she yelled at him.

Finally she spoke calmly, "Indeed, I am the Commander of the Woods Clan. And who are you?"

She already knew of course, but she was testing the girl.

"My name is Clarke," the blond responded. Her voice turned sharp, "and this is Bellamy, whom you shot with a poisoned arrow. We're the leaders of the 100."

If it weren't for the knife on his throat, Roose would have thought his Commander and the Sky leader were having a simple clan meeting. In truth sometime those also ended with knives so...

"The 100?" Lexa said. "You mean the ones that landed on _our _territory, set a village aflame, blew up our bridge and murdered 300 of our best warriors? Those 100?"

"Yes." The one named Clarke replied, her voice collected. The girl clearly had a death wish.

"I have to say, I'm getting a little confused." As she spoke, Lexa took a few more steps forward into the room, her stance imperious despite her small size. "You Sky people seem to grow leaders like weeds. They're popping up everywhere I turn."

"I'll admit that our hierarchy is somewhat complicated at the moment. But this situation here is quite simple. I want you to give him the antidote." The girl directed the pointy edge of the knife to her friend on the ground, her voice forceful.

It was almost like watching a battle of wills between the two women, and Roose and the others were just idle spectators.

"And why would I do that?" Lexa asked.

"Because I'm going to kill your man if you don't!" Roose was on the girl's side on this one. But she didn't know his people like he did.

"Again, why would I give you the antidote? If my man was stupid enough to let you get the better of him, he doesn't deserve to live anyway."

There she was. His darling, merciless Commander.

"That's... That's barbaric." No, it was their way, Roose admitted deep down. Then this Clarke seemed to have realized something. "Wait! You're the Commander!"

Lexa raised an eyebrow. "I believe we've established that fact at the beginning of this conversation. Do you people have a very short-term memory?"

"You were Anya's second-in-command, right? She told me so."

Roose felt his life drain out of him. This name had been taboo for two years now, just after Lexa's ascension to power. Ever since Anya had been demoted from General to Unit Leader in favor of Tristan because she'd supposedly betrayed the Woods Clan. Though nobody really knew what had happened between Lexa and Anya, they were some rumors that Anya had been planning a coup against her former second in command. She had only escaped with her life due to their sisterly bond and had been relegated to the frontier – one of the worst position in their clan.

Lexa's eyes narrowed dangerously. Her voice turned spiteful. "I wasn't aware that Anya was on speaking terms with any of the Sky people."

"We weren't. Then we were," the girl explained. "The Mountain Men had captured us both. I saw what they did to Grounders. I mean, your people. They hung them like animals and drained them of their blood, to use as some kind of medicine."

This shocked Roose to the core, and he saw that even Linus looked stunned by that piece of information. No one had ever returned from the Mountain to tell the tale of what occurred over there. The Woods clan just knew to avoid them at all costs. And now this little girl was saying she'd been to the Mountain and came back? That was unrealistic at best.

"Why should I believe you?" Lexa said dubiously, echoing his mind.

"Because I saved Anya. We escaped together from Mount Weather by jumping from the water dam. Then, she turned on me and made me a prisoner. She wanted to bring me back as a price because she'd been shamed."

"That does sound like Anya," Lexa conceded.

"But I managed to turn things around and we fought. I… won at the end, but I let her live. We then agreed that we – your people and my people – should unite against our common enemy, the Mountain Men. And then —" she suddenly stopped talking.

"And then what?"

The girl seemed to collect her thoughts.

"The Mountain Men, they had put some kind of tracker device inside Anya's arm. They had followed us without us knowing, from afar, and they shot Anya in the heart before I could do anything to help her. They fired again but missed, barely. I managed to run back to my camp as fast as I could. Since I didn't have a tracker, they weren't able to catch me."

Roose was fearful of Lexa's reaction to Anya's death. Regardless of their quarrel, she had once been like an older sister to the Commander. But he should have known better than to worry because Lexa took it in stride. "I see," she said simply. "What's to tell me you're not lying right now to save your life and that of your friend?"

"I guess you'll just have to trust me."

Lexa laughed. It was a rare enough sight to enjoy it, though it wasn't a happy laugh. "You Sky people really amuse me. You all use the same tricks while imprisoned. You're all ready to sacrifice yourselves for the others. That is a stupid way, but it is a noble way. I can see that." She looked right at Roose and he shivered under her look. "You know what to do," she said in their language.

Following her queue, he used the girl's distracted state to elbow her in the guts and take back his knife in a fast rotating movement. Then he backed down to reach his Commander.

The girl Clarke looked a little confused, having lost her only leverage. But she didn't have to wait long as Lexa reached into her pocket and threw a vial at her. She had good reflexes because she caught it immediately.

"This isn't trust. But it's a beginning," the Commander declared. "Don't make me regret it."

She turned away to leave. As they were exiting the cell, he heard the Sky people murmur a grateful "Thank you." After that, Lexa turned to him and whispered in a stony voice, "Now _you_ and I are going to talk."

Roosevelt's luck had undeniably turned sour.

* * *

><p>A few precisions about this chapter:<p>

1/ Clarke is a dirty little liar, right? But my guess is, if she'd told the truth, the ending would have been very different. Also, I think many of you expected a more violent turn of events, and I thought about it but I kinda like this version because it allows me to integrate Lexa's character (whom I already adore though she only has a few scenes!).

2/ We don't know much about the Grounder's society, particularly about the Woods Clan, so I took from what we already know and created my own version. About Lexa and Anya's history, I don't know if any of you found it a bit odd - since Anya is clearly older, but it's Lexa who's the Commander and not the other way around. And Anya and Tristan had such tension between them, that it got me thinking there was some unspoken reason for it all. Thus this take on how things went. I could very well be wrong, mind you!

3/ Okay, so I had a bit of fun with the Grounders' names, sorry about that!

Again, don't forget to review, it soothes my poor writer's heart ;)


	5. A Dangerous Obsession

I won't say anything about the mid-season finale here (for people who haven't seen it yet), except OMG!  
>Moving on, more like trying to...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ground Zero<strong>

**Chapter 5 - A Dangerous Obsession**

* * *

><p>When Bellamy opened his eyes, he felt like he'd slept for a year. He hurt everywhere, a dull ache that seemed to concentrate particularly around his shoulder. Still groggy from sleep and pain, he groaned softly. Instantly, he heard someone shifting in the corner of the room and rushing to his side.<p>

"Bellamy." It was Clarke, of course. Her voice bore traces of worry. "How're you feeling?"

"Like hell," he still managed to joke. "You?"

"Pretty much the same," she smiled. "You shouldn't get up too soon. Even if the poison is gone, you've still been shot."

He watched her from his position on the ground. She was leaning towards him, her face more open and vulnerable than he'd ever seen before. Just like that time when he'd poured his heart out to her. They had been sitting and gazing at the sky that they'd once called home, and the crush of his guilt had been too much for him. He'd cried then, something he'd only done twice in his life: when his mother had died and under that tree. The Princess brought out his most inner feelings to the surface. And vice-versa. It was part of the reason they butted heads so much.

He noticed it all at once. Her beautiful grey blue eyes, almond-shaped and surrounded by long dark eyelids. Her luminous blond hair hanging around her shoulders, almost touching his chest. The beauty mark just above her mouth. The curve of her breasts under her shirt. He slapped himself mentally. He'd long decided that any feeling of attraction he might have felt towards Clarke were to be buried deeply and forgotten. They couldn't afford any distraction from the work at hand.

But at this very moment, with her so close and looking so pretty, it was extremely hard to think of anything else. Thankfully, she broke his trance by saying; "They put some red algae on your wound. With any luck, you'll be shiny and new in a few days."

He knitted his brow, "How did you achieve that feat by the way? From the way things looked last time I was awake, I was certain the Grounders were ready to let me die. Did they suddenly change their minds?"

It was a strange feeling actually. To realize that he'd almost died. Sure, he'd had a few brushes with death since they'd landed on Earth: the panther, Dax, the virus, the Grounder general... Actually he had stopped counting how many times his life had been in danger. But nothing had ever felt as final as this particular time. He'd been on Clarke's lap listening to her sobbing, weak and blind; and he'd just known, there was no hope left for him. The weirdest part was: he'd accepted it. He'd always thought he feared death more than anything but truth was, it had almost – _almost _– been a relief. His responsibilities, the burden he'd placed on his own shoulders, had suddenly lifted and given way to relative peace. He'd felt calm and accepting of his fate.

Though he was glad to still be alive. He had a job to do and people to protect.

"Well, not exactly," Clarke answered, a bit embarrassed. "You could say I had to threaten a few people before they agreed to it..."

Bellamy barked an impressed laugh. "Are you going dark-Clarke on me now?"

She poked him gently on his good shoulder. "No mocking, mister. I did what I had to do. Like we always do."

"Yeah," he sobered up. "I suppose it should become our motto, right?"

"We learn to live with what we've become, Bellamy. Change's not all bad. Look at us, a few weeks ago, I'd probably have let you die."

He didn't believe it for a second, especially since her words were counter-balanced with a light voice and a smile. Clarke had too much of a savior complex to let anyone die, be they friend or for – unless they couldn't be saved.

"Keep telling yourself that," he said. "I know you like me, Princess."

She scoffed, "I'd like you a lot better if you weren't a pompous ass all the time." But there was a tinge of red on her cheeks. He put her reaction in the back of his head to analyze later.

"Now that we've established my extreme likability, we should really talk about this thing you have with seeing me half-naked. It's becoming quite the obsession."

* * *

><p>A day had passed and no one had come to visit their cell, except for food and water, a change of bandage and a leather shirt for Bellamy. They had a pot in the room that gave them little to no privacy. And of course, there were no baths or washing of any kind. The Grounders seemed to have a very loose conception of hygiene.<p>

It was nearing night, they could tell by looking at the sky window above their heads, when someone finally came in. He called himself Gustus, a giant of a man, and was the Commander's second. Apparently Lexa – whom Bellamy still hadn't laid eyes on – had invited them to dine with her.

He shared a look of apprehension with Clarke, but they both nodded. It wasn't as if they had a choice anyway. She'd told him about her talk with the Grounders' leader. And she was right, if they could make peace with the Grounders, they had a chance of defeating the Mountain Men and rescuing their people.

The camp was big, bigger than any village he'd seen on the ground. They were at least a hundred houses made of wood and dirt. A few fires were burning and people – men, women and children – were eating roasted meat or what smelled like soup. They all glared with suspicion and even some with hate. Clearly he and Clarke weren't welcome here.

Finally they arrived to a place where a huge fire stood in the middle. Low wooden tables were positioned all around it and the Grounders ate while sitting directly on the ground. For once, no one wore masks, except for the sentries, and it made them look more _human_. When they saw them approach, they all stopped eating and quieted down.

There was no mistaking Lexa, all the more since Clarke had given him a brief description. She sat with her back straight and her chin proud. He was surprised by how beautiful and frail she looked. Was this the Grounder Princess all seemed to fear? She appeared but a child.

But appearances could be deceiving he knew that.

The Commander observed in silence as they reached her. She motioned for the two empty seats beside her and ordered with a brisk voice, "Sit."

They did so, Clarke directly to Lexa's right and Bellamy next to Clarke. There were plates made of wood before them, and delicious-looking meat, lots of it. He tried to refrain his growing appetite but his fingers were itching to grab it, manners be damned.

Clarke didn't seem to have any qualms with that particular concern because she didn't wait for permission before taking some on her plate and devouring it. It almost made Bellamy smirk when Lexa frowned then added coldly, "Eat."

He didn't have to be told twice. Talk and laughter resumed around them, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

The meat was the best he'd ever tasted. It was tender inside and crisp outside, full of flavor and a bit spicy. He saw Clarke take some vegetables and imitated her. They were round, like rocks, and completely black but tasted like potatoes and pepper. He took five more.

Even the water was different. It wasn't the clear water of the river or the rain. It was slightly colored and fruity.

It made Bellamy realize how little they still knew about the Ground. Everyday they discovered something new about this strange land. Earth Skills, his ass. They hadn't been prepared for this.

Finally, after he'd had three more pieces of meat and a dozen other black potatoes, Lexa spoke again, "It is custom, when we have guests, to witness a fight. And bet on the winner."

"Who is supposed to fight?" Clarke asked in his stead. He admired her composure, but she glanced at him with alarm.

"Do not worry," Lexa sneered. "Our guests are rarely asked to take part in the combat. It is for show and no one is to die."

Good, he thought. She had him a bit worried there.

Music started to play, drums and something else he couldn't make out. It sounded like a flute, but more low-pitched. Two men were escorted to the center of the banquet. They were bare-footed and only wore some light pants. One he recognized easily, because he was the very same man who had captured them. Bellamy already knew he wouldn't be betting on _him_.

The other was...

"Wait," he said suddenly, "Is that—"

"Marcus Kane," Clarke breathed out.

* * *

><p>Yes, I'm aligning with the show on this one: Marcus Kane was indeed captured by the Grounders. But I'll add my twist on that, don't you worry ;)<p>

Hope you like where my plot is going!


	6. A Matter of Honor

Hello everyone, I'm back! Sorry for the delay between chapters. Lots going on in my life, hope you can forgive me ;)

Anyway, about this chapter, there's stuff I like, and some I don't (you'll see).

* * *

><p><strong>Ground zero <strong>

**Chapter 6 - A Matter of Honor**

* * *

><p>"Marcus Kane," Clarke breathed out. She had known him well enough back on the Ark to recognize his face anywhere. Though he looked like a ghost of himself at the moment, his skin pale and his eyes red. Her mother had already informed her of Kane's mission to establish peace. Didn't look like it had gone very well.<p>

The Councilman looked back at her and then at Bellamy, but if he was surprised or distressed by their presence, he didn't let it show.

At her right, she heard Lexa speak, "We will have a fight now."

"Wait!" Bellamy interposed before Clarke could say anything. "What's the meaning of this?" His voice was accusatory.

Lexa never turned her head in his direction, her gaze fixated on Kane. "It is a matter of honor."

Was it some twisted plan in order to humiliate their people? Or a way to prove themselves as worthy allies? Clarke couldn't decide which. Even considering her prolonged experience with Grounders, they remained mostly a mystery.

However, as she contemplated intervening as well, Kane nodded very subtly to Bellamy and something unsaid seemed to pass between them. If she were any judge, she'd guess acceptance of his fate.

Bellamy's jaw remained clenched, but she put her hand on his arm and squeezed reassuringly. Then she confirmed loudly, "We will have a fight."

The Grounders respected the strong, that she was sure of. If this duel was about proving their strength, she could only agree and pray that Kane had a few tricks up his sleeve.

People cheered at her words. And she knew this was the right thing to say.

"The one who wins is the one who draws first blood," Lexa explained. "Begin."

The two men faced one another. Thankfully they weren't armed with weapons. Kane had one foot ahead and one foot behind, his guard up. The Grounder remained still as a statue.

It was Kane who attacked first, throwing a punch at the Grounder's face. But the latter caught his wrist before he could be touched, then hit him hard in the stomach. Kane doubled over but almost instantly, head-butted his adversary. It began like this, a series of half-missed punches and narrow avoidances. Then it took a more violent turn.

It seemed to Clarke that the Grounder had the upper hand. Just like that time with Anya, it was clear that the Grounders were far more skilled in fighting than the Arkers. Surviving in this hostile world had made them ruthless. But that didn't mean the Arkers were helpless either. Their hardships had been different yes, but living on the Ark had been no walk in the park. The rationing, the floating... Surely they had proved their resilience a hundred times over.

Sometimes the mind's will is stronger than the body's. And Kane's will was strong. Very strong. He took the blows without flinching, even managed a few of his own. The Grounders were shouting strange words she didn't understand but it was words of encouragement, not anger. Evidently they were also impressed that Kane could hold this long against one of their own.

Nevertheless, in the end, it was the Grounder who drew first blood, punching Kane so hard in the cheek that he spat red saliva in the dirt. Instantly, people rose from their seats and acclaimed the victor. Kane was still standing, his face a mess of bruises and his lip bleeding. Clarke felt the urge to go to him and tend to his wounds. She was still a medic through and through.

But Lexa interrupted her thoughts, "You have fought well, Marcus of the Sky People. You will go to our healer and rest." There was respect in her voice, as well as... softness?

Was there something going on between the Councilman and the Commander? Judging from the look Kane gave Lexa, it made Clarke wonder even more.

Some Grounders clapped Kane's back as he walked among them, congratulating him for giving them a good show. Soon, his back had disappeared among the crowd.

Clarke turned to Bellamy. His face didn't show anything but she knew he was still a bit shaken up by his ordeal with the poisoned arrow. She was the one in charge for now.

"Now that we have proved our worth," she said to Lexa. "Maybe we can start talking about a peace treaty between our people. I know we have had our differences and that they have been losses on both sides. But the Mountain Men has our friends and some of your people. Together we can beat them. Apart we will never see our people alive again."

Through her speech, people had stopped talking to listen to her. Even Lexa was watching her and letting her speak. But when she finished, the Commander countered, "There can be no talk of peace until a wrong has been righted. In war, people die. That is the way of the world and you Sky people have fought well, better that we would have expected. As you said, we both lost warriors. But 18 of our people are dead, children, elders, farmers. They weren't fighters. They hadn't harmed anyone. That cannot be forgiven."

Clarke's blood turned cold. Will they ever be free of Finn's terrible mistake?

"What is it that you propose for this wrong to be righted?" She asked with dread filling her heart.

"I do not propose. It is a non-negotiable condition. I have already sent an envoy to your people ordering them to deliver the one you call Finn. One life for eighteen. It is a fair exchange. When he is dead, then we will talk about peace."

"But—" she was at a loss for words. She wanted to rebel against this decision. _He did it for me_, she wanted to scream, though that was no excuse. He couldn't die for her as well. She wouldn't be able to bear it if he did.

"It is already done, Clarke of the Sky People. Your leaders will give me an answer by dawn. There's nothing you can do about it." Clarke saw some compassion slip through the Commander's mask.

That didn't really make her feel better.

* * *

><p>They had been assigned not to their usual prison cell but to a more comfortable lodging. It was a rudimentary hut, all wood and straw but there was a small fireplace protected by stones inside it so it was warm enough. And there was a bed made entirely of furs.<p>

One bed.

Clarke didn't have the courage nor the will to argue with the guards at the door – they were still prisoners that much hadn't changed. She sighed when her body touched the softness of the furs. She was so tired of it all. Of everything really. She felt like she could sleep for a thousand years and still be tired.

Bellamy sat quietly on the ground. He was afraid of her reaction, she knew. He was waiting for her to say something.

Well, he could wait because she didn't have anything to say. What could she say? That they'd figure out a way out of this? Usually they did. If she had been outside this camp, she'd have tried anything. But here, surrounded, they couldn't move a finger without a Grounder noticing. That little trick she used to save Bellamy wouldn't work again. Finn's fate was up to Abby, and if she was honest with herself, her mother didn't have the best history with decision-making.

She had told Jaha about her father's secret after all.

No, Finn would most likely be dead come dawn. All the more since she or Bellamy weren't there to talk her mother out of it. Octavia didn't much cared for Finn, considering. There was Raven of course. But could she really make them see reason? Clarke adored the girl but Raven had a tendency to act first, think later, that wouldn't play in her favor.

Finn. The first boy she had ever slept with. The first boy she had ever loved. Her feelings were one mangled ball of mess. Once she had thought him dead, him and Bellamy, and it had almost killed her inside. Now he would be dead for real. And half of the responsibility fell on her shoulders.

"It's not your fault." She was startled by Bellamy's deep voice cutting through the silence.

He always seemed to know what she was thinking. It was eerie.

"Just like those 320 people floating wasn't yours?" That was a low blow. But she was angry and she needed someone to take the edge off.

She was rewarded with a hurt look that broke her even more. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just upset."

Bellamy's face turned back to his usual cool self, if a little cooler, and said, "I know."

"How do you live with it though?" There was no need denying the guilt he must be feeling. Just like her own.

"Well, first I hated myself for it. I thought I deserved to die because of what I did, well more like let happen. But then you forgave me. That helped."

Something warm crept around her heart. She was the one who had saved him.

"But who will forgive me?" She asked, her eyes getting teary. But she refused to cry before him. She had already done that once, even though he'd been blind at that time, and she didn't intend to do it again.

"There's no forgiveness to be had, Clarke. I realized that later. You just need to forgive yourself, that's the hardest part. Finn made a choice. It may have been based on his feelings for you, but in no way does that make you responsible for his actions. Just like I made one that cost many lives, though I didn't know it when I made it. I was only thinking of myself and Octavia."

"What happened to make you change your mind?"

He shrugged. "You happened." His voice was so laced with sincerity that it frightened her a bit. But he said it like it was okay, like he didn't care if she knew.

There was a moment of silence between them, while they both realized how much the other meant to their sanity. "You changed me too, you know," Clarke finally said. "I may have put up a brave front but I was shit-scared all the time. You gave me – _us _– the will to fight back."

"I guess that's something then," he smiled softly.

"It really sucks being leaders, right?"

"Tell me about it."

* * *

><p>About that fight between Marcus and Roose, I realize the irony considering Octavia's fight in last week's episode. I assure you, this was written well before the episode even aired. But I decided to leave it like that because I kinda like the chemistry between Lexa and Kane. Even though we recently learned that she had a female consort before, and not male, I've decided that in my story, Lexa is just into people, regardless of their gender!<p>

No more talking. Hope you liked this chapter and will be posting the next one soon!


End file.
